Let's take a photograph
by strawberrysweetlove35
Summary: Two photo frames with pictures that show Natsu and Lucy's story. Their friendships for each other. Maybe something more.


**Hey Everyone! Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or the characters.**

There is an apartment.

Inside the apartment, there is a bed. Dresser. Other furniture.

A table and chair. There are papers everywhere, scattered. Some in the trash, some in a pile on the table and some in the center. It looks like someone was trying to write something. There are books all over the room, a few stacked on that table. Next to those books, there are picture frames.

The first was a smooth dark brown frame, with a small pink Fairy Tail guild emblem on the top right. It had a picture of a boy and a girl. The girl had blond hair and she looked surprised. Her eyes were wide but still she had a huge smile. There was a sparkle in them. She was tilting slightly and there was an arm around her shoulder. Her eyes were looking at her right, to the owner of the arm. The arm belonged to the boy with pink hair, although it could be salmon. It looked like the boy had just randomly put his arm around the girl and lean into her. He had a goofy grin on his face and was looking straight into the camera. There was a scarf wrapped around his neck. It seemed too warm to be wearing a scarf, since it was obvious the picture was taken in the day. At first, it looked like it would be summer, because of the light practically shining out of the photo. It could have been something else. Noticing the color of the trees, it was obvious that it was fall.

There was another picture next to it. This frame had a fancy design engraved all over it. It a picture of the same boy and girl. The boy's right arm was reaching out, probably taking the picture. He was leaning back on his other arm. The girl was on his left in the frame. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was holding a cup with a tea bag in her hand. Her nose and cheeks were slightly red but she still had a bright smile. She probably had a cold. Behind them, you could see the window. It was dark outside but the streets were bright and alive with lights from everywhere. Further in the back, there was a tree. It was really bright and showed the colors of the rainbow. It looked like a sakura tree. It was probably taken during the Rainbow Sakura festival. But the tree looked out of place. Like it wasn't supposed to be there. A blue cat was in the picture as well, although it was probably an exceed because of its unique color. It had its eyes closed and was resting on the boy's lap. The boy's eyes were shining bright and it seemed obvious he was happy when he was taking the photo. The girl had her hand raised, showing the Fairy Tail symbol. Their smile was always intoxicating to anyone who saw the picture.

Looking back at the window in the room, it looked like it was evening and the sun had almost set. The very same boy with the the blue exceed can be seen coming through the window. The door opens not more than a few moments later with the same blond, however her expression was not pleasant. She angrily looked at the boy who grinned back at her, amusement in his eyes.

"Natsu!" The girl yelled, "What have I told you about coming through the window?!" She closed the door and set down her keys, returning her attention to the startled yet amused boy who had fell over. "And you were walking with me! Couldn't you have waited till I just opened the door?!"

Natsu pouted, "But Luce, you walk way to slow! And I was hungry. _You're like a second Erza._ "

"What? I didn't hear the last part but I don't think I want to know for your benefit. And I am not slow! You just decided to run when we saw the apartment!"

Ignoring Lucy's comment, Natsu exclaimed "Yosh! Time to eat!" His mood was completely lifted when he thought of the dinner Lucy had made earlier.

Lucy's expression softened as she smiled at his behavior, it's not like she was really mad at him anyways. Before she could say anything else, Natsu quickly got up. "Come on Happy!" He yelled over to the blue exceed who just replied with "Aye sir!" And flew right after him.

Lucy just sighed, even though they would create a mess, they were still really special to her. After all, Natsu was the main reason she was part of Fairy Tail. And it was really great that they became best friends. Letting out a short laugh, Lucy shook her head and decided to have a quick bath while Natsu and Happy were eating.

They had just returned from a mission earlier and stop by the guild. where Lucy decided to eat something while talking to Levy about writing a new chapter for her novel. Natsu was too busy getting in another fight with Gray, or as Natsu has decided to refer to him as "that icicle striper". It wasn't long before Natsu was accidentally throwing into Erza's cake. What happened after that was not PG, but Natsu and Gray managed to survive somehow. Which is why when Lucy said she was going home and mentioned she had leftovers, Natsu and Happy jumped at the opportunity to get free food.

After about 20 minutes, Lucy had a towel wrapped around her as she got out of the bath. She put on her pajamas and went out to check on Natsu while brushing her hair. What she saw surprised her, even though it really shouldn't have "How did you manage to finish all of it?! It was supposed to last me two days!" Happy then commented "Aye! At least we save you from gaining all the weight from eating this"

Lucy glared at Happy and decided to go sit down on the couch. She waited till they were completely done with eating. Lucy sighed, causing them to glance at her, and smiled at them surprisingly, "Ne Natsu, Happy, do you want to go sit outside for a while?"

It was 8 pm. Natsu and Lucy were sitting on a picnic blanket outside. They were on the street, next to the river where Lucy walked, not far from her apartment. The men on the boat wished Lucy good luck on her date. "If you fall over, your boyfriend can save you!" Which automatically got the response of "he's not my boyfriend!"/"she's not my girlfriend!" The men laughed as the boat floated away. They sat there, just having some desert while looking at the stars. Happy was nibbling at his fish and Natsu and Lucy just spent the time talking about their mission. In the distance, you could hear them laughing out loud about something the other said.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember what happened last year? In December?"

"Wait what happened last year? Are you talking about when that guy came by the guild?! Dave or Dani or-"

"Dan Straight?"

"Yeah that guy! Do you need me to beat him up or something? Cause I swear if he did anything-"

"No, Natsu! It's not about Dan!" Lucy slightly looked up and her voice became quieter. "It's about what happened with Igneel"

Natsu visibly softened but his eyes seemed curious, like he is questioning why she brought it up.

"You showed me a side of you that I've never seen. The great Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander. I've never seen this side of him. Where he seemed so lost."

"Luce.."

"I wanted to be there for you, like you were always there for me. Through anything. I wanted to tell you how important you were to me. And I didn't really tell you everything about how I felt. You are Natsu." She then looked him in the eye, noticing that he had been staring at her this whole time. His eyes were a bit wider than before, obviously surprised. "You are really special to me. You're someone I always want to be there for. I'm so glad that we met that day and you saved me from the fake Salamander" she let out a small laugh and gave him one of her bright smiles. "I'm glad you're my best friend"

It took Natsu a couple seconds, but he gave her his goofy grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way Luce"

"Okay well I'm going in first. Don't you dare sneak into my bed tonight! I need my beauty sleep after the mission" Natsu broke out laughing and said "Night Luce!" as he waved at her.

"You likeee her" and there went the moment. Or so one would think.

Surprisingly Natsu broke out laughing, "Yeah, she's something special alright. Come on Happy, time to go"

"Aye sir!"

The blond returned to her table to work on chapter she had promised Levy she would finish that week. She glanced at the photo frames. She smiled as she looked at the one with the Fairy Tail emblem. It reminded her of when she joined the guild that changed her life and when she met her best friend, who may have really change her life as well. Glancing at the second frame, she remembered how she felt that day when she saw the tree. Maybe she was actually starting to fall for the boy next to her. Sure he could annoy her at times but he had his moments. The moments that gave him a special place in her heart. Quickly she glanced in the direction where her keys were placed with a small smile before going back to her novel. Just behind where she placed her keys, there was a third frame.

There was no picture in it.. yet. This frame was different, yet the same. It had Fairy Tail guild mark stickers all over the back in different colors. On the bottom at the front of the frame, it had the words "Natsu and Lucy" engraved in beautiful cursive writing. There are so many pages left to turn. So many spaces left to fill. The ride isn't over yet. 

**I always wanted Natsu to quickly drop by Lucy's before going home, just to check in on how she was doing. I thought it would be a nice/cute touch. Specifically in this fic, he also dropped by to take a photograph as well~ I hope you don't mind! But thanks so much!  
Please leave a review! Hope you enjoy! (finally back into writing fics again, slight update on this one)**

 **~Berry**


End file.
